


Sobriety

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Geoff is realizing that being sober isn't easy. That doesn't mean Jack won't help him keep on track.(taken from this list: https://bishunter.tumblr.com/post/166019862331/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)31: things you said while i cried in your arms





	Sobriety

**Author's Note:**

> original link: https://bishunter.tumblr.com/post/166119694116/31-with-jackeoff

“I can’t _fucking_ do this!” Geoff slammed his hands on his desk, both the sudden outburst and motion making Jack jump. He turned from his work to face his husband, who had buried his face in his hands.

Jack stood up and dragged his seat over to Geoff’s desk, hesitantly placing a hand on his back. Once Geoff didn’t flinch away from his touch, he started rubbing small circles in his back. “Geoff, what’s going on?”

He watched as Geoff rubbed at his eyes, that Jack now realized were red with tears. “Hey…” He stood up again and pulled Geoff with him, wrapping him in a secure hug. Geoff immediately reciprocated, desperate hands clutching at the back of his shirt.

It felt odd to for Jack to see him openly crying like this–-granted, no one else in the office was around, but that didn’t change much.

“I can’t do this sober thing, Jack. There’s…”

“Wait, Geoff, did you…?” Jack had been overjoyed to hear Geoff was going sober so many months ago, and even gave up alcohol himself for some time. And when he did drink, it was rare and never around Geoff.

Jack never felt so relieved to feel him shaking his head. “Nah, I just…I thought about it, a-and I felt fucking awful just thinking about it.”

“Well, what matters is that you didn’t.” Geoff felt Jack’s beard rub against his face as he kissed the top of his head. “That’s enough.” He hummed in response, letting Jack rock him back and forth.

Geoff pulled away after a few more moments, though he was still holding onto Jack’s arms. The cold metal of his wedding band was a stark contrast from the warm hug they just shared, and a small shiver was sent through Jack’s spine.

“God, I’m an idiot.” Geoff broke the silence, tears still slipping down his face. Before Jack could retort, he continued, “I’m crying over having fucking _thoughts_ about drinking.”

“Geoff, really, it’s okay.” Jack’s gaze flitted to his husband’s arms for a moment and started rubbing his thumb over the compass there. “You’re not gonna get any flack from me, or anyone else here. And I’ll tell them off if they do.” He reached up and cupped Geoff’s cheek with his other hand, wiping away some stray tears.

He simply leaned his head against Jack’s collarbone, letting him comfort him. “You’re too good for me, Jack Pattillo-Ramsey.”

“You deserve all of that goodness, then.”


End file.
